


flushed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: EC Week 2019 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Couch Sex, EC Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's been slowly teasing her for what feels like hours, building up her arousal bit by tiny bit until sheknowsa single touch, a single breath, will send her over the edge into an orgasm that may very well kill her.





	flushed

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14-15 June 2019  
> Written for: EC Week 2019 & Kinktober 2018  
> Prompt: Day Four, June 13: Caught in the Act // Overstimulation  
> Word Count: 2673  
> Summary: He's been slowly teasing her for what feels like hours, building up her arousal bit by tiny bit until she _knows_ a single touch, a single breath, will send her over the edge into an orgasm that may very well kill her.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU, jinking off nebulously late in S2, but this fic takes place approximately six months after the events of "Trust and Intimacy" and approximately six months before the events of "Man to Man".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Trust and Intimacy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, okay, so I've been hinting all over this verse that Henry has been traumatized by his mother and David having loud sex _at least_ once. Honestly, it's probably more than once, and it likely traumatized Regina more than Henry, outside of the first time or two. That said, this wasn't supposed to get _quite_ as angsty as this did. On the other hand, given the time period of this fic in the verse as a whole, the level of angst is probably dead on perfect. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Myra for the last minute eyes on this beastie…

A soft whine escapes Regina's lips, making David chuckle darkly. But he doesn't stop nuzzling at her inner thighs, lips and stubble dragging faintly against her skin, but never _quite_ getting where she wants his attention most. He's been slowly teasing her for what feels like hours, building up her arousal bit by tiny bit until she _knows_ a single touch, a single breath, will send her over the edge into an orgasm that may very well kill her.

"David, _please_ ," she whispers raggedly, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her hips roll incessantly, attempting to jostle his meandering path closer to her clit before she explodes from denial. She will swear an army of fire ants are crawling just under the surface of her skin, tripping over each nerve ending until she wants to scream at the sensation.

"All in good time, honey." His voice is deeper, husky with his own need, and she finds herself grateful that this is affecting _him_ just as much as it is her. "Just relax and _feel_ …" He punctuates his words with a particularly sharp nip high on her left inner thigh, tongue immediately flattening to drag across the same spot, and her nerves all fire at once to overload.

"All I'm doing is feeling, you unmitigated bastard."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Regina." He leans back to gaze up her naked body, a smirk on his lips. "I _could_ just stop…"

"Don't you dare!" It comes out far whinier than she intends. She'd be upset about that if she didn't want to come so damned badly. She can smell her arousal, and it just makes things worse. " _Please!_ "

"Hmm…" His fingers start to massage her thighs and hips, lightly callused tips keeping a continuous attack on her now-sensitive skin. "You know we have an entire week alone in this house. I could very easily let you come right now or keep you on the razor's edge with teasing all week long until I take pity on you right before--"

"I swear to God, David, I will take out your heart right now and crush it before your eyes if you think you can keep me from coming tonight."

David shifts to lean up and press a series of sucking kisses from just below her navel up between her breasts, with a brief detour to tease each nipple, and on up past the thundering pulse in her throat to her lips. "You are gorgeous when you get all Evil Queen crushing hearts on me. You've got me hard as steel right now."

"I will suck your cock so hard, you'll come out your _ears_ if you let _me_ come right now, David Nolan." She knows she's groveling, and queens are above that sort of thing, but he _knows_ what he's doing to her. Who knew her sweet shepherd could be every bit as devious and sadistic as she ever was when she was the Evil Queen? Before she can stop herself, the word tumbles past her lips again. "Please?"

David kisses her again, fingers moving to twist and tug at her nipples, making her cry out into the kiss. He keeps kissing her until she whines and yanks on his hair. Chuckling, he kisses his way back down her body to kneel between her legs once again. There's a more than faint sheen of sweat on her body that is testament to her level of need, and she prays he'll finally let her have the orgasm she's been chasing forever.

"You're so wet," he murmurs, and she can hear the reverence in his voice, prays this means he'll finally follow through. "My mouth is watering."

Without thought, her hips buck toward him. She would be mortified by how brazen she's being, but she passed that point a couple hours ago already. Plus, she knows she can trust David with her life; he'd never intentionally hurt her or ridicule her for how she feels. He made sex enjoyable for her. He-- She practically chokes on air at the feel of his tongue dragging along the arousal painted high across her inner thighs. He laves the whole of her right inner thigh before delving into the crease between groin and thigh, growling softly. The sound sends a jolt of arousal careening down her spine to explode deep in her womb, making her thighs even slicker. She prays he'll keep moving to the left and actually touch some part of his body to her damned clit, but he shifts to repeat the process on her left thigh instead.

David shifts and grips her hips, pulling slightly to adjust her ass better on the edge of the couch, then settles her thighs on his shoulders. _This is it!_ she thinks and feels another flood of arousal. David glances up at her as he blows a light stream of air across her cunt. Her entire body seizes briefly, nerves lighting up like a videogame, and ends on a moaning shudder.

"Shh," he murmurs, teasing her with each cool puff of air across her hot, wet skin. "Just relax, honey. I've got you and I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

A sob of relief bubbles past her lips as the flat of his tongue drags up the length of her, stopping just shy of her clit. He repeats the movement once more before sucking and nibbling at her left outer lip. Dear gods, he's going to give her the full adoration treatment before he lets her come. If she survives this, she just might have to kill him. After a moment or two, he switches to worship the right outer lip and she whimpers when his nose lightly bumps her clit. His hum of approval makes her entire body vibrate with need, radiating out from the flesh trapped between his lips.

"Inside," she whimpers. "Please."

He doesn't hesitate in fulfilling her request, one final suck to her lip before releasing it to delve his tongue where she wants it. This definitely puts his nose in closer proximity to her clit, and she'll take it if it means she's that much closer to finally coming. Her hips keep rolling toward him, wanting more, _needing_ more, and he wraps his arms around her thighs to spread his hands low across her belly in an effort to keep her body still. She never thought she'd enjoy being restrained at all, but when it's like this, when it's David doing it, she feels safe and loved and turned on even more. His tongue fucks her, but it's not _quite_ enough. She knows what she wants, _needs_ , but sometimes she still has negative reactions and she doesn't want to ruin this.

"F-Fingers?"

That makes David pause and pull back to meet her gaze. She can see his face glistening with her arousal, and her cunt spasms in reaction, but there's such concern in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She licks her lips and nods. "Fingers and your mouth on my clit. Please, David, I need this."

"All right," he finally says with a smile. "I've teased you enough for today. But you tell me if this is too much, okay?"

The concern he still has about hurting her accidentally like this makes her heart swell to enormous proportions with love for him. "I will. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey." 

He winks at her, then holds her gaze as he shifts down to trace around her clit with the tip of his tongue. She sucks in a ragged breath and bites her bottom lip as she nods at him. He twirls his tongue in ever-tightening passes around her clit until he sucks it between his lips. His right hand shifts to stroke up her left inner thigh before dipping into gather a bit of her arousal and slowly ease into her. He picks up a steady pace, withdrawing his finger with each exhale, coupled with light, sure flicks of his tongue across her clit. It builds up her arousal again, heat spiraling out from her clit to the rest of her body, but it's not quite enough.

"Two," she moans. "Harder."

His eyebrows raise, but he does as she asks and increases the sucking pressure on her clit, as well. The addition makes her muscles clench, especially when he starts dragging his fingertips across her g-spot. This is something that's still new to her, but when he does it, she lights up like a fireworks display. That he's doing this for her now is just proof that he's going to let her have that damned orgasm finally. She wants it all, wants to be greedy. Her whimper morphs into panting moans, tremors chasing down her spine.

"More. Fuck, David."

His lips release her clit and she whines, but his fingers keep fuck hard and deep, alternating dragging against her g-spot and thumping it. "More what? Tell me what you need, honey."

"More."

He's paused in his thrusting, fingers moving back and forth over her g-spot in that way that made her embarrassingly soak the bedding the first time he did it. "More what, Regina? More fingers? More speed? More tongue?" 

Her eyes sting from tears building up, from the coming culmination of so much stimulation from this man she loves so much. He's so patient with her. It's too much. She can't find the words, can't concentrate on anything, and just keeps repeating one word: _More_. 

He must understand because he presses a kiss just above her clit, fingers moving again for half a dozen thrusts before his lips wrap around her clit again. His fingers begin to speed up with each new thrust, dragging heavily against her g-spot, in time with the tip of his tongue flicking against her clit. The need grows sharper, body twitching with the looming orgasm until she can't stop moving or babbling nonsense that she doesn't even recognize. When he carefully adds a third finger, stretching her wider, adding more delicious pressure against her g-spot, everything in her awareness narrows down to a single point that connects g-spot and clit and _throbs_ out a staccato beat until she can't even breathe without the aching desire to come.

The light scraping of his teeth against her clit in concert with a particularly hard drag across her g-spot is all it takes. She begins to convulse from the intensity of her orgasm, feeling like her body is exploding into its component atoms, and screams out _Fuck!_ and a long wail of his name. He doesn't let up; lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers still tease the waves of bliss from her. She knows she's probably making some sort of sounds, but she couldn't tell you if her life depended on it.

" _Mom!_ What the hell?"

Any pleasure she's been drowning in is gone in an instant when she hears Henry's voice. Her body still spasms with aftershocks, but all she can do is scramble to cover her nakedness with the afghan from the back of the couch.

"H-Henry?"

"I play video games on that couch!" he says, pointedly not looking at them. "Please tell me you'll burn it and replace it with something you _don't_ do _that_ on?"

"You-- I--"

"Kid, what are you doing here?" David asks. "You're at Emma's this week."

Regina's mortification grows too strong to handle and she poofs herself up to her bedroom before Henry can answer. She races into the bathroom and turns on the shower, scrubbing her skin under a spray that is almost too hot for comfort, shame burning in her veins. She's never going to get over this. She traumatized her son and herself, something she swore she'd never do. The tears start to fall, swirling with the water pelting down on her head, and she braces her arms against the wall for balance.

"Regina?" David's voice startles her out of her reverie, and she realizes the water has gone cold. "Honey, come on, let's get you out of here."

"D-David?" she asks, shivering as he turns off the water and wraps her in a bath sheet. She sounds even more emotionally exhausted than she feels. "Wh-Where's Henry?"

"On his way back to Emma's place. He forgot a book he needed for his report due on Friday, so he came home on his way home from school to pick it up. He thought we'd be working."

"He walked in on us, David! We never should have--"

"Yes, we should have. You were enjoying it until--"

"I'm his mother!"

"Yes, you are, Regina, but that's not _all_ you are. You are also the mayor, and Snow's best friend, and Emma's friend, and my girlfriend. You didn't stop being a person when you became Henry's mother. Don't you dare let this stop you from being the person I fell in love with."

"But…" She sighs heavily and shivers again.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up, and then maybe…" 

She can tell that he purposely trails off his words, letting her decide whether or not they return to their earlier activities. He's always been good about that in their relationship, never pushing for anything for fear of triggering her toward her past abuses. Every time she thinks she can't love him any more than she already does, he does something to change her mind. He rubs the towel over her body, and she is practically purring by the time he's done, warmed up and sleepy.

"What would you like to wear, honey?"

"I don't know," she admits softly, then yawns.

"How about a nap and then we'll have dinner and see where the rest of the night takes us?"

"But the couch? Henry?"

He smiles and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "Henry's going to be fine. A little traumatized, but I made him a promise for us to come up with a plan to let him know when _not_ to come home in the future." She drops her head in embarrassment, but he cups her chin until she meets his gaze. "I also promised him that he could pick out the new couch and that I'd personally steam the carpet before he gets home over the weekend."

"O-Okay. Thank you, David. I didn't mean to leave it all to you. I just--"

"You were upset and you needed space. I get it, honey, and so does Henry."

She smiles at that and nods. "Okay. I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

David guides her to the bed, pulling back the covers as she crawls in. Once she's settled, he strips down to his boxer briefs and crawls in with her. "Let him come to you, Regina. He _did_ let it slip that he's walked in on Emma, too, and he remembers when he and Emma walked in on me and Snow after you got Snow and Emma home through the well. He understands it, and he's growing up. He just needs a little time to process."

"I still can't believe it even happened." She blushes and snuggles into his side, head on his chest. "How much--"

"Not much at all. He heard more than he saw, though he gave me the stink eye because my face and shirt were a little soaked."

"Oh gods!" she moans, covering her face with her hands briefly, then punches him in the chest. "That was _your_ fault, David Nolan. You _knew_ that combination would make me, you know…"

"Squirt? Yes, I did and I would do it all over again. It was your reward for taking my teasing so well." He kisses her forehead. "Just rest now, honey. We can talk about it later."

She takes the time to get comfortable in his embrace and closes her eyes. "I owe you a blowjob once I get my strength back."

"I eagerly await your revenge teasing."

"You deserve it."

"Yes, I do." He chuckles and rubs her back gently. "Sleep, Regina."

She hums softly and lets her eyes drift shut, falling asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
